rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rapunzel Corona/Relationships
This focuses on the relationships with the character Rapunzel. Big Four Friends Merida DunBroch With Rapunzel being the only other female in the crossover, like Hiccup and Jack, the two have a very special relationship. Even though Merida is a tomboy and Rapunzel is girlier, they get along wonderfully...most of the time at least. Because Merida is so outspoken and Rapunzel is much more sensitive at heart, Merida's bluntly honest remarks can sometimes hurt Rapunzel's feelings and pushes into several misunderstandings, but they stand by each other sides no matter what. In the fandom, "Meripunzel " is a ship that some fans prefer, because they believe that Rapunzel can bring out the softer side of Merida. Because Rapunzel spent her entire life isolated, it seems unlikely that the two met before she left home, however, some fans argue that Merida could have come across the tower in one of her thrill-seeking adventures. Being princesses, the two are bonded by the weight and responsibility of one day ruling a kingdom. The two would most likely have an extremely close, sisterly bond. Jack Frost Rapunzel's relationship with Jack would certainly be a great one, because of her childish personality, Rapunzel could be able to see him. Jack and Rapunzel relate to each other on many levels. They both feel acertain level of loneliness (Rapunzel has been eighteen years locked away in a tower, Jack has spent three hundred years without anyone to interact with), and a curiosity as to where they come from (Jack wants to know why the moon chose him, Rapunzel believes the light are meant for her and wants to know why). Their relationship could also work well because they are the only two characters who are immortal in canon (assuming Rapunzel's hair was never cut and she can use her powers to keep herself young forever the way Gothel had). In the fandom, "Jackunzel" has become quite a popular ship within the four. She comes from the sun, he comes from the moon. He's associated with the cold of winter, she's associated with the warmth of spring and summer. Some fans like to think that Jack would visit Rapunzel in her tower, made possible by his ability to ride on the wind, and after she left home, they reunited. Rapunzel, however, is the only member of the big four with a definite canon relationship (assuming that Hiccup and Astrid are not an official couple yet). Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Within the big four, Rapunzel and Hiccup seem to have the most similar personalities. While Jack and Merida tend to be more fiery, Rapunzel and Hiccup are calmer and rely more on their intelligence than a special ability or power. The two can be considered intellectual equals, though in different areas (Hiccup being mechanical and practical, and Rapunzel being more scholarly) Rapunzel would definitely view Hiccup as somewhat of a little brother, due to being picked on and facing loneliness, Rapunzel becomes protective and would stand up for him. They both appear to be animal lovers (fans have pointed out the parallels between Hiccup's interactions with Toothless and Rapunzel's interactions with Maximus) and generally kind-hearted individuals. They both have reptiles as their closest friends, (Hiccup with his dragon Toothless, and Rapunzel with her chameleon Pascal). In the fandom, their parring "Hiccunzel", though not the most popular ship, does also exist in the RotBTD crossover. Aside from that, they would more likely have a sibling bond, as well as bonding intellectually. Toothless Enemies Mother Gothel Mother Gothel has the closest relationship with Rapunzel as they have known each other all their lives. Rapunzel clearly cared for Gothel and adored her until she revealed her true nature. If Gothel however loved her back is debatable. Gothel may have once cared enough for Rapunzel enough to go out of her way to keep Rapunzel happy(such as making her favourite dinner and collecting rare paint colours) though this might just have been to keep on being able to use Rapunzel's healing hair to remain young. She also repeated to Rapunzel she loved her many times, but when she said she loved the most, she kissed her hair (which meant she loved her hair more). Following the events of ''Tangled, ''Gothel later reveals her true nature, realizing that she views Rapunzel as a tool and nothing more, their relationship strains to being arch-enemies, providing a modecum of mental and emotional confusion for Rapunzel. Though, Gothel in most encounters with Rapunzel and her friends, would try and convince her to return to the tower and live the way things were before. Nevertheless, despite Gothel is now her enemy, Rapunzel seems still care for her at one extent as when she had been pushed off the tower by Pascal while she was dying, Rapunzel made a gesture to help her but to not avail. Pitch Black Pitch sees Rapunzel as a weak link in the Big Four that is easily broken. Since she has close relationships with the other characters (such as Jackunzel, Hiccunzel, and Meripunzel), Pitch exploits these feelings and blackmails the others by threatening her or controlling her. There isn't much Rapunzel can do to protect herself from him, and she often ends up the victim of his attacks. However, in several instances, Rapunzel uses the power of her hair to heal those that have been hurt by him. For all of these reasons, Rapunzel may show the most fear of him, but won't think twice to defend her friends with a frying pan to the face. Even though in some stories she views him as the enemy, there are some fans pairing them together called BlackGold. Mor'du As a big, hostile, savage animal (formerly human murderer and warmonger), Rapunzel would obviously feel a great sense of fear and danger around him. Mor'du, on the other hand, pays absolutely no attention to Rapunzel, even when she stands in front of him; he simply beats her aside. Red Death Rapunzel has a gift with animals (her chameleon Pascal is a prime example of this.) She has the ability to calm and empathise with animals of any kind. The Red Death, however, would have no effect on; knowing that this is an animal far beyond tamable, with it's mind too savage and aggressive (much like Mor'du) to pay attention. Because she poses no immediate threat however, the Red Death is unlikely to take any notice of Rapunzel which gives her a stealth advantage. Drago Bludvist Expanded Universes Friends and Allies Queen Elsa of Arendelle Rapunzel and Flynn make a cameo in Frozen, seen walking into the castle when the gates are opened. Disney has implied that Rapunzel is related to (possibly the cousin of) Elsa and Anna. The relationship was never explored in Frozen. It is possible that Rapunzel would have great sympathy toward her elder cousin over the fact that their lives were almost identical (being locked away in their homes most of their lives because of their powers). She was probably the only person besides Anna not to be scared of Elsa's powers, possessing her own magic for much of her life. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Rapunzel is Elsa and Anna's mother, and so she would understand her daughter's apprehension at having magical powers and would guide her through the ordeal with a loving heart. Princess Anna of Arendelle Rapunzel and Anna would most likely have a good relationship, having similar sunny personalities, though Anna is more awkward and clumsy than Rapunzel. Anna and Rapunzel bear many resemblances both physically and mentally, leading the both becoming close friends. They both are princesses who have spent their lives isolated from the world, have outgoing and innocent personalities, have experienced different magical circumstances and are willing to fight for their loved ones. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, this can be attributed as Anna being Jack and Rapunzel's daughter, being the only one able to keep their head on straight during a family catastrophe. Mavis Dracula Both Mavis and Rapunzel were locked away from the world by one of their parents and wanted to get out and see the world. They are sometimes shipped together as the pairing Mavunzel. The Once-ler Rapunzel and the Once-ler have much in common, most notably their optimistic and artistic personalities, and their various talents. Both of them can sing and play the guitar, and they both appear to be good at knitting and cooking. In addition, both of them grew up with mother figures who appeared to be manipulative or otherwise mean, and both of them wanted to prove themselves. Because of all these similarities, they two are often portrayed to be close friends, and sometimes they are even paired up romantically in a ship called Rapunzler. It is widely believed that after the Once-ler turns bad, Rapunzel would be heartbroken and try to stop him, though whether or not she succeeds varies from story to story. Since their movies apparently take place in different time periods, they often meet in alternate universes, the most common being the Modern AU and Seasons Guardians. Mary Katherine Nod Enemies Prince Hans of the Southern Isles As princess of a properous kingdom, Hans would use a similar degree of charm and optimism he uses on Anna to woo Rapunzel, either to get her on his side or (if Anna is not present in the story) charm her to take the throne. This will be harder than he thinks however, as Eugene (or whoever else she is paired up with) will try to stop him out of concern and/or jealousy. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Rapunzel would be amused and charmed by the prince and her daughter's "puppy-love" with him, but would otherwise not approve of a marriage as early as they intend. Aside from that, she would spend most of her energy keeping Jack from venting his paternal instincts on Hans. By the end however, she would be the first (second only to Anna) to bash him upside the head with a frying pan. Mandrake Other Family King Thomas of Corona Queen Primrose of Corona Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert When they first meet in the movie, their relationship is rather rocky, with Flynn simply using Rapunzel to get his stolen satchel back. As they spend more time together, however, they learn to trust each other, and they eventually fall in love. In the movie Eugene is willing to sacrifice his life to free Rapunzel, and Rapunzel is willing to sacrifice her freedom to save Eugene's life. In the end, Eugene brings Rapunzel home to her family and they live happliy ever after. In the short film "Tangled Ever After," Eugene and Rapunzel are married. Within the RotBTD fandom the "Eugunzel" pairing is fairly popular, while other fans prefer to keep them as fans or to split them up so that another pairing such as Jackunzel may take place. Their relationship varies from story to story, but most fans agree that they would at least be friends if they are not a couple. Category:Character Relationships